1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to communication systems and in particular to a device for storing communications cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic cables are utilized in communications systems for carrying information between communication sources and sinks. An example of a communications system that utilizes fiber optic cable is an optical cross connect for a communications network.
Fiber optic cable typically includes at least one glass core for optical, high bandwidth transmission of information. Typically, fiber optic cable requires a minimum bending radius (e.g., a one-inch bending radius) to avoid damaging the glass core and to avoid producing a large dB loss in the transmission of information through the cable.
Improper handling of fiber optic cable during shipment and installation can damage the cable. Twists or kinks in the cable can cause microcracks, which over time can propagate in the cable and decrease the reliability and longevity of the system and result in costly field repairs and replacements.
Carriers are utilized in some communication systems for supporting fiber optic cable during manufacture, shipment, and installation. An example of a carrier is an 8xc3x978 perfect shuffle carrier, which holds two sets of eight, 8-fiber ribbon cables where each fiber of each cable of the first set is optically coupled to a fiber of a cable of the second set to implement a perfect shuffle optical flex circuit. Such a shuffle may be implemented with splices that are held in the carrier. In one example, the splices are made in the factory to reduce expenses and manufacturing time and to assure quality. The splices and cable are then shipped in the carrier to a use location, where each cable is coupled to a communications circuit, such as a matrix card. To prevent damage to the cables during shipment and installation, the cable should be stored in an organized fashion while meeting minimum bending radius requirements. Also, the fiber must be stored in a small space to reduce the cost and complexity of shipment and installation.
What is needed is an improved technique for storing cable during shipment and installation.
It has been discovered that providing a fiber optic cable storage device with multiple cable storage pathways positioned in an outward progression from a hub advantageously provides a device that can store a plurality of cables in an organized manner while meeting minimum bending radius requirements.
In one aspect of the invention, a fiber optic cable storage apparatus includes a panel, a hub located on a first side of the panel, and a plurality of cable guide structures located on the first side of the panel around the hub to define a plurality of cable storage pathways positioned in an outward progression from the hub for at least approximately 180 degrees.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of storing fiber optic cable includes inserting each of a plurality of fiber optic cables into one of a plurality of cable storage pathways positioned in an outward progression from a hub for at least approximately 180 degrees.
In another aspect, the invention includes an apparatus including fiber optic cables. The apparatus further includes a panel, a hub located on a first side of the panel, and a plurality of cable guide structures located on the first side of the panel around the hub to define a plurality of cable storage pathways positioned in an outward progression from the hub for at least approximately 180 degrees. The apparatus also includes a plurality of fiber optic cables with each stored in a cable storage pathway of the plurality.
In another aspect of the invention, a fiber optic cable storage apparatus includes a panel, a hub located on a first side of the panel, and means for defining a plurality of cable storage pathways positioned in an outward progression from the hub for at least approximately 180 degrees.